


¿Cómo era ella?

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Cómo era ella?" una simple pregunta, tres sencillas palabras; sin embargo, ¿era así de sencillo formularla?</p><p>Tras que una mujer entra en su despacho solicitando desesperadamente su ayuda para encontrar a su hijo, que ha desaparecido, Gaara comienza a cuestionarse acerca de su propia madre y, sin tener más a quien recurrir, decide formular esa pregunta a sus hermanos mayores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cómo era ella?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fanfic, cuya idea original surgió un día mientras no podía dormir. También lo completé en el 2013. 
> 
> Como siempre, ¡gracias Cris! (es mi beta por excelencia, así que váyanse acostumbrando al nombre). Como decía, ¡gracias Cris, sabes que no lo habría logrado sin ti!
> 
> Psd: personalmente, nunca creí que Karura hubiera odiado a su hijo, así que escribí esto sin que se hubiera publicado el episodio de la guerra en donde se revela que no fue así. Me alegro que mi versión no haya chocado con la de Kishi.

Gaara estaba sentado en su despacho, oculto tras varias columnas de papeles que esperaban a que él los leyera, cuando escuchó pasos acelerados en el pasillo.  
Salió a tiempo para ver a una mujer que debía rondar los treinta años que lloraba y gritaba. Pudo ver claramente cómo antes de llegar hasta él trataba de controlar se respiración y aminoraba su marcha.

–Buenos días, Kazekage–sama –le saludó con rapidez.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él a su vez, con su frialdad de siempre mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que la señora pudiera entrar.

–Es mi hijo –el Kazekage la miró cómo preguntando “¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?,” por lo que se apresuró a aclarar–. Nadie lo ha visto desde anoche, y viajeros que han llegado hoy a la aldea aseguran que en uno de los caminos encontraron restos humanos, restos de un ataque de oso –dicho esto rompió a llorar nuevamente.

–Entiendo, ¿sabe qué razón pudo tener su hijo para marcharse?– lo preguntó estoicamente, como si en lugar de tener frente a sí a una mujer llorando y prácticamente suplicando que mandara una brigada de búsqueda por su hijo estuviera tomando el té, en su casa y charlando del clima.

Aunque, en el fondo, le habría gustado encontrar al niño a salvo, sólo por la manera en que la mujer se lo estaba pidiendo: como si su única preocupación fuera ése niño. 

Al menos esperaba que no se tratara de una broma de niños, porque de ser así ese niño no merecía a su madre.

A pesar de que tomaba su trabajo con seriedad y sabía el grado de importancia de ese asunto no pudo evitar que por un momento eso no lo preocupara. Por un momento se dejó cuestionarse, se dejó pensar en algo que prefería, con todas sus fuerzas, evitar: ¿si Karura hubiera vivido se habría comportado así con él? Era una estupidez pensar en eso en ese momento, después de tantos años, lo sabía mejor que nadie pero… simplemente no podía evitarlo.

–No –contestó la mujer, después de tratar de hacer memoria, sacándolo a él de sus pensamientos–. No, él había estado bien. A veces iba a tocar la flauta al bosque, pensé que había hecho eso ayer, pero cuando por la noche no regresó… ¡Ahh! ¡Es que no sé en qué estaba pensando! No se me ocurrió que pudiera pasarle algo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, hay una cueva cerca de la cascada Hokani, él la descubrió y a veces se quedaba allí durante horas.

Nuevamente decidió tratar de enfocarse en aquella mujer que en ese momento estaba confiando tanto en él, en lugar de pensar en cosas que simplemente ya no tenían solución.

–¿Sabe dónde está ésa cueva?

–Sí, pero debido a que no tengo las habilidades de un shinobi no puedo llegar hasta allí.

–Entonces mandaré una brigada de rescate y usted deberá ayudarlos. Mi alumna, Matsuri, se hará cargo –escribió rápidamente sus órdenes en una hoja, la firmó y la entregó a la mujer–. Dele esto a Baki.

–Por favor…–dijo la señora mientras se levantaba, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Las manos de Gaara estaban una sobre la otra encima de la mesa cuando la mujer las tomó entre las suyas, huesudas y frías– Por favor, trate de encontrarlo –Gaara asintió gravemente–. Gracias…– susurró ella antes de acercarse a la puerta.

–Buena suerte– murmuró él en voz muy baja, tanto que ella no lo oyó.

Finalmente, la mujer se marchó, pero le parecía que aún tenía sus manos encima y que aún escuchaba su llanto.

Trató de volver a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante suyo, pero pensaba en dos mujeres: en una que sólo había conocido por fotografía y en otra que demostraba la más genuina preocupación por un ser amado, se preguntaba hasta qué punto se parecerían…, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea, y no tenía forma de saberlo.

De haber vivido Karura, ¿se habría preocupado por él así? 

Desgraciadamente eso no tenía respuesta en ése momento y nunca la tendría. Porque el hubiera no existe, y Karura había muerto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Por la noche regresó a la casa que compartía con Kankuro y Temari.

Los siguientes Exámenes Chunnin serían en Suna, por eso, tanto él como los entrenadores tenían mucho trabajo.

Kankuro estaba inclinado sobre una marioneta, ya casi terminada, a la que sólo le faltaban los detalles con pintura, que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Temari, por el contrario, estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de papeles a medio escribir.

Levantaron la cabeza y asintieron a modo de bienvenida, y después siguieron con sus tareas.

Después de un rato en el que lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de fuera, Temari se dirigió al recién llegado:

–Oye, Gaara, ¿ya tienes las fechas para la…? –pero su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver que su hermano tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de la ventana redonda. Se levantó y se acercó a él– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con un tono de nerviosismo y preocupación que a pesar de su entrenamiento como ninja no pudo ocultar.

–¿Cómo era ella? –preguntó él a su vez sin dirigirse a ninguno en particular. Temari volteó a ver a Kankuro, pensando que tal vez hablaban de una novia o de cualquier otra cosa, pero se dio cuenta de que Kankuro tenía la misma cara de extrañeza que ella, así que nuevamente dirigió su mirada al menor con una cara que le pedía fuera más explícito– Karura–sama, ¿cómo era ella?

–G–Gaara… –murmuró mientras se acercaba a él y lo llevaba al sillón prácticamente sin que opusiera resistencia– Ella era… era muy…

–Especial –completó Kankuro, haciendo que las miradas de sus dos hermanos se fijaran en él, pero ya había vuelto a concentrarse en su marioneta.

–Cierto, su personalidad era muy especial. Era muy amable con todos, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, la gente en la aldea la apreciaba mucho por eso.

–Era una pésima ninja –le recordó Kankuro. Al escuchar eso Temari no pudo evitar reír.

–Tiene razón –comentó aun sonriendo–, tampoco yo recuerdo demasiado de ella pero sé que no le gustaba pelear, aún si la atacaban a ella. Siempre estuvo en contra de las injusticias y peleas inútiles.

»No dudo que supiera hacerlo, después de todo era una kunoichi y estaba casada con el Kazekage, pero… nunca la vi hacerlo, ella era, simplemente, incapaz de infringir dolor con o sin una razón.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio mientras los dos mayores buscaban más adjetivos con los cuales describir a su madre cuando una idea iluminó el rostro de la joven, que volteó hacia el pelirrojo, aunque la mirada de éste seguía perdida en algún punto fuera de la ventana que los otros dos no podían ver.

–¿Sabes, Gaara? No me había detenido a pensarlo, pero ella comentó, cuando estaba embarazada de ti, que seguramente serías pelirrojo, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta porque, en teoría, no debería haber sido así, sin embargo, mírate –se acercó un poco más a él y pasó su mano izquierda por la cabellera del chico, tal vez arriesgándose a que la atacara una ola inmensa de arena, pero sin embargo, no lo tomó en cuenta en ese momento–. Creía que si mezclaban su cabello claro con el castaño de nuestro padre el resultado sería un rojo brillante y, al parecer, tenía razón –le dedicó una media sonrisa, aunque sabía que era posible que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta del gesto. Mantuvo su mirada en el mismo punto: el rostro de su hermano, como desafiándolo a no mirarla, finalmente el chico la volteó a ver. Cuando los ojos esmeralda de ella se cruzaron con los verdes de él se dio cuenta de algo más: a pesar de la diferencia en cuanto al color, la mirada de su hermano era idéntica a la de su madre. Fue deslizando su mano desde su cabello hasta su mejilla–.Tu mirada es igual a la suya –susurró mientras creía avistar algo que creía imposible: le pareció que veía como un velo de lágrimas cubría los ojos verdes del chico.

Era vagamente consciente de que al ver a una persona lucir tan indefensa sus instintos de kunoichi le gritaban que ese era el momento de atacar, cuando la víctima era más vulnerable; sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba viendo a través de ellos; obedecería esos instintos de la puerta de entrada hacia fuera, allí dentro simplemente no tenía sentido escucharlos, al contrario, allí podía poner atención a los instintos más primitivos que ella, ya fuera por su carácter o su trabajo, se veía obligada a ignorar: el instinto maternal, el de proteger a aquellos que le importaban por encima de una estúpida misión y el de ser honesta con sus sentimientos, como trataba de hacer en ese momento, en el que no veía a la persona sentada frente a ella como una lo haría una guerrera, sino que lo hacía a través del caleidoscopio de emociones que sentía y se veía obligada a no reflejar, veía cómo, a pesar de todo, aquel que tenía en frente no era más que un muchacho no mayor de dieciséis años, demasiado delgado y más pálido de lo que era considerado sano, en ese momento fue capaz de detenerse a observar los círculos oscuros que se extendían alrededor de los ojos de su hermano menor y que no hacían más que atestiguar todas las noches de insomnio que había pasado sin otra compañía que la de la soledad, se dio cuenta de que Gaara aún sería considerado un niño por muchos, pero más que todo eso, se centró en sus ojos aguamarina y se fijó en cómo, por una vez, no estaban vacíos y no eran indiferentes a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

No era sólo un asesino, o un antiguo jinchuuriki, o el Quinto Kazekage de Suna, sino que además de eso era parte de su familia, sobre todo lo anterior era su hermano menor, y no podía simplemente darle la espalda –por segunda vez, cabe mencionar– cuando él más necesitaba, ya no el cariño, sino la simple atención o presencia de alguien más, una simple sonrisa sincera o unos ojos de mirada serena, tal vez no necesariamente llenos de cariño, pero cuando menos vaciados de odio.

A pesar de que no estaba ni de lejos familiarizada con el escenario que se le presentaba no tuvo ni siquiera que pensar en lo que haría. Como acto reflejo salvó el poco espacio que los separaba y extendió sus brazos hacia su hermano, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo sin que él tuviera la fuerza de voluntad –o los deseos– de evitarlo, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Gaara se congeló, conmocionado hasta la verja de lo insensato por el inesperado y desconocido contacto físico. Aún así, el abrazo se sentía seguro y se encontró relajándose lentamente contra su hermana.

Sólo entonces Temari se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Tenía entre sus brazos a un asesino, lo sabía, pero no era sólo eso, sino que además era el actual Kazekage de la Nación del Viento, y por otro lado no era como si simplemente lo estuviera abrazando, sino que él estaba llorando de una manera más propia de un niño que de un adulto sobre su hombro, aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo, él no era más que un niño al que se le presentaba un personaje nuevo que le resultaba aterrador y completamente desconocido: los sentimientos; el dolor, el miedo, el cariño, el amor.

Nuevamente la parte de su cerebro que aún le pedía que actuara como se le había enseñado, es decir, a evadir a todo costa las emociones, le indicó que se retractara, que se apartara de él, aunque sólo fuera por lo bizarras que resultaban tanto las circunstancias como su reacción ante ellas. Pero algo la detuvo: de hacer eso, ¿qué pasaría con Gaara? No tuvo que pensar mucho para encontrar la respuesta: quedaría más confundido y herido de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

Podía recordar si se esforzaba lo suficiente la expresión herida de un niño pelirrojo al verse rechazado por aquellos homólogos en edad a él y la manera en que se aferraba a un desgastado oso de peluche; no quería volver a ver una expresión tan devastada en el rostro de nadie, aún si era un enemigo.

Temari levantó el brazo y pasó sus dedos, separando suavemente los mechones de cabello del rostro de su hermano. Gaara intentó separarse de ella, pero no consigió que su cuerpo le obedeciera.

Temari, claro está, no esperaba que se le correspondiera la acción, sabía que a pesar de todo, eso era mucho pedir, sin embargo, al poco tiempo sintió como los brazos de su hermano la rodeaban torpemente.

Al poco rato su hombro se humedecía de lágrimas.

Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que era incapaz de recordar algún otro momento en el que hubieran tenido contacto físico; era la primera vez que abrazaba al menor de sus hermanos y no le habría sorprendido que también fuera la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba a él desde que había aprendido a caminar por su cuenta. 

El abrazo tal vez no habría sido catalogado como tal por muchos, y distaba de ser el que se espera de dos hermanos, pero en ése momento a ella le traía sin cuidado lo que fueran a pensar los demás: la manera fría de pensar, los pensamientos impersonales y las maneras frívolas de actuar que la hacían resultar tan buena y reconocida como kunoichi simplemente no tenían ninguna valía en ese momento, justo en ese momento lo que necesitaba era escuchar lo que le decía la parte más humana y sensible de su persona que de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir enterrada entre frialdad durante años. Por una vez ella sería Temari, la mujer, la hermana mayor, y no la kunoichi o la primogénita del Cuarto Kazekage.

Escuchaba cómo su hermano trataba desesperadamente de ahogar los sollozos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, al tiempo que se aferraba a sus costados con más fuerza, en una forma muda de pedirle ayuda. Miedo, se le vino a la mente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que en un inicio no había sabido identificar era confusión, miedo... Su hermano la temía… o tal vez no a ella. Se temía a sí mismo, y ni ella ni nadie lo habían notado. Se reprendió, se maldijo a sí misma por su estupidez y su distracción, ella debería haber sabido eso. Con un poco de suerte, él no desconfiaría de ella, sino que le temería a las emociones; una conducta bastante comprensible puesto que era la primera vez que reconocía su existencia y se daba cuenta de que podían ser usadas tanto para el bien como para el mal; era lo que haría cualquiera al encontrarse con un desconocido que quería hacerle daño, o con un problema de vida o muerte y verse incapaz de resolverlo. 

Instintivamente comenzó a deslizar su mano desde su cabeza hasta su espalda y vuelta a empezar, buscando calmarlo.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Kankuro tenía la mirada fija en ellos dos, llena de sorpresa y que tal vez también contenía algo de dolor y tristeza; no era necesario que se viera al espejo para saber que su rostro debía de contener una expresión idéntica; le hizo falta sólo una milésima de segundo para comprender que él pensaba lo mismo que ella, que ambos se arrepentían por el pasado y deseaban cambiarlo.

Nunca habían visto al menor de sus hermanos así, y dudaba, o más bien esperaba, no volverlo a ver de esa manera nunca más. Le costaba creer que el muchacho que en ése momento lloraba sobre su hombro y se aferraba a ella con desesperación fuera el mismo que hacía tan sólo unos años la había amenazado con asesinarla si interfería en sus planes. Más aún, él que lo hubiera hecho sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

No parecían la misma persona. De alguna forma sabía que no eran la misma persona.

Tenía entre sus brazos a un asesino y, sin embargo, él ya había dado su vida una vez por proteger la aldea, y ella sabía que, de ser necesario, lo haría otra vez, aún si ésta vez no había posibilidad de regreso.

Pero también sabía que ella habría dado su vida por proteger a sus hermanos, a cualquiera de ellos; igual que lo habría hecho Karura.

–Tranquilo, está bien –murmuró al oído de su hermano, poco después notó que los sollozos se hacían menos audibles y el agarre alrededor de sus costados disminuía; determinando que su voz, queda y serena, había logrado un cambio positivo en él; aunque lo cierto es que le estaba mintiendo: le había dicho que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien cuando a todas luces no era así; podían fingir que estaban bien y que ya habían superado el pasado, pero bastaba algo tan pequeño como una pregunta para demostrar que no era así, decidió que debía cambiar aquello que dijera, si querían empezar de cero lo mejor era no hacerlo con mentiras y falsas promesas –. Estará bien, tranquilo, te lo prometo.

Después de un rato, cuando Gaara había dejado de llorar, se decidió a decirle algo más:

–Ya te lo dijo nuestro padre, ¿no? –le susurró al oído– Ella te amaba, sólo le faltó tiempo para demostrártelo –cuando se apartó y pudo ver el rostro de su hermano otra vez lo que vio no hizo sino comprobar su anterior impresión: podía ver un infinito agradecimiento y, sin embargo, también había miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a una respuesta negativa, miedo a sí mismo, pero en sus ojos usualmente vacíos, había algo parecido a la esperanza, algo que se asemejaba al cariño. Esos ojos no eran los de un asesino, ni tampoco los del líder de una aldea, eran los de un niño perdido y confundido, ¿sería realmente eso? Sintió como si un kunai la atravesara porque tuvo la seguridad de que era cierto, de que Gaara, en el fondo, era eso.

Después de tanto tiempo él podía entender que alguien se volviera más fuerte al querer proteger a algo o a alguien que le resultara importante, querido, pero no entendía por qué y nadie podía culparlo porque, finalmente, nadie había hecho eso por él. Nadie.

El ver a su hermano así le partía el corazón y le hacía sentir un deseo irrefrenable de pedirle perdón por todos esos años en que no había estado allí para él, sin importar todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Y después de ese breve contacto visual con Kankuro había comprendido que ambos se sentían exactamente igual y que la fragilidad que había creído ver hacía un rato en Gaara no eran imaginaciones suyas, sino la hiriente verdad.

Había escuchado que nunca era tarde y esperaba que fuera cierto, porque de ser así ellos aún tenían una oportunidad. Respiró profundamente y continuó:

–De hecho, cuando se enteró de que iba a tener otro hijo la idea le hizo tanta ilusión que eliminó los dulces de su dieta.

Al ver que la expresión de su hermano cambiaba a una de confusión se dio cuenta de que no le había entendido y sonriendo, aclaró.

–Se supone que mientras más sano coma la madre, mejor estará el bebé. A ella le gustaba mucho lo dulce, en especial los kompeito,* pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada se esforzó por comer mejor, lo que ahora que lo pienso es bastante irónico, porque, hasta donde sé, con Kankuro o conmigo no hizo eso y a nosotros sí nos gusta lo dulce, mientras que a ti, no –trató de sonreír de un manera que le hiciera saber a su hermano que todo estaría bien cuando recordó que había dejado una olla en el fuego y se paró de un brinco para correr a la cocina–. Hablando de comida, ¡la mía se quema! 

La cómica manera en que se había levantado provocó que Kankuro perdiera la concentración en su marioneta sólo para reírse de su hermana, como era su costumbre.

–Físicamente te parecerás a ella, ¡pero ella sabía cocinar! –le gritó recibiendo como respuesta un bufido, aunque ninguno supo si iba dirigido a él o a la comida.

Nuevamente la habitación quedó en silencio hasta que Gaara se dirigió a su hermano:

–¿De verdad Karura–sama hizo eso… por mí? –preguntó en voz baja, tal vez sin querer que Temari le escuchara.

–Sí. Todo lo que te ha dicho Temari es cierto –respondió; pensó en no comunicarle a su hermano una pregunta que había surgido en su mente desde el principio de esa conversación, pero finalmente decidió que tal vez ese fuera el único momento en su vida en el que podría preguntarle a Gaara lo que pensaba, así que, después de un rato, continuó–. Gaara, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? –al ser su respuesta un asentimiento casi imperceptible por parte del aludido, que aun parecía un poco desubicado, continuó– ¿Por qué “Karura–sama”, si, después de todo, es tan tu madre como la nuestra?

En ese momento Temari salió de la cocina amarrándose un delantal y con un trapo entre las manos.

–Tiene razón, Gaara –se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina, recargándose contra la pared, y prosiguió–. Le habría encantado que la llamaras así– “de nuevo no me está entendiendo” pensó, así que se apresuró a aclarar– “Mamá.”

–¿Ma… má? –repitió.

–Exacto –asintió, apresurándose a volver a adentrarse en la cocina.  
Para cuando el Gaara quiso volver a dirigir su mirada a Kankuro éste ya se había levantado y estaba de pie en frente suyo. Lo miró con sorpresa y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha de su hermano estaba colocada sobre su hombro, de una manera tranquilizadora y reconfortante, y de que había una seriedad poco usual en su rostro.

–Ya está bien –le dijo de una manera sincera–. Tomó demasiado tiempo, pero ahora estará bien, cambiará –le prometió a un asombrado niño, aún de manera grave, que simplemente no se asemejaba a su usual forma de proceder–. Pero ahora debo ir a ayudar a ese desastre al que llamamos hermana –completó, volviendo a hablar con su habitual tono de burla y poco después desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, de la misma forma que había hecho Temari antes.

Después de un rato escuchó a su hermana diciendo que la comida ya estaba lista.

Una vez en la mesa se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, el arroz sabía a quemado, pero, como solía suceder, ninguno hizo alusión a eso, sólo el rostro de Temari les hizo saber que tampoco ella estaba muy conforme con el resultado.

A pesar de que ninguno de los tres decía nada, el silencio no era ni espeso ni incómodo, como en otras ocasiones, parecía que simplemente cada uno estaba sumido en sus propias reflexiones, que, a pesar de todo, debían de ser parecidas.

Finalmente Temari recordó la pregunta que no había terminado de formular, así que decidió volver a intentarlo:

–Gaara, quería preguntarte si ya tienes las fechas para la segunda prueba de los exámenes.

Por un momento pareció que no la había oído, pues no dio muestras de lo contrario, pero al final le respondió con voz ronca:

–Las primeras acabarán el 18, daremos dos días de descanso, por lo que los participantes deberán estar listos el 20 a las 8:00, y la prueba durará cinco días, por lo que no estaremos listos para la tercera sino hasta el 25 del mes que viene.

–Bien, ya que tenemos los días pero hasta donde yo sé aún no tenemos el lugar y… 

Pero no pudo terminar porque Kankuro, siguiendo su costumbre, la interrumpió:

–¿Por qué no utilizamos el campo de entrenamiento del laberinto?

–¿El de las paredes de arena? –preguntó Temari entre la indecisión y el nerviosismo– No creo que sea justo. Sería muy complicado, sobre todo para los usuarios de fuego, porque te recuerdo que el fuego es inútil contra la arena, y los de agua y aire tendrían ventaja por eso de que el aire atraviesa la arena y el agua se filtra a través de ella.

–En ese punto Temari tiene razón, pero puesto que lo que se evalúa es, justamente, la capacidad de resolver problemas y de trabajo en equipo de los participantes –comentó Gaara, seriamente para después concluir–, ése es un buen lugar.

Contra ese argumento Temari no tenía respuesta, por lo que se limitó a alcanzar un papel para anotar la fecha, la hora y el lugar parar recordarlo al día siguiente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento remarcable: Gaara aún debía revisar el borrador para la prueba escrita; como entrenadora, Temari tenía que elaborar las reglas para la última prueba y Kankuro debía avisar a Baki que ya tenían el lugar para la prueba de supervivencia, por lo que los primeros dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Kankuro exactamente al centro de la aldea, donde residía su antiguo maestro.

Cerca de la media noche Gaara aún estaba inclinado sobre un pergamino en el cual había escrito varias preguntas que los gennins deberían contestar si querían convertirse en chunnins cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta:

–Pasa –dijo sin despegar la vista del escrito.

Temari entró con una libreta en las manos y se colocó detrás de él.

–Bueno, ¿es que todavía no has acabado con eso? –recibió una mirada que quería decir “si ya hubiera terminado, ¿crees que aún estaría aquí?” así que decidió hacer lo que había ido a hacer– Bueno, bueno, yo sólo decía –sonrió de una forma medianamente burlona y le extendió la carpeta, de nuevo su respuesta fue una mirada, pero esta vez interrogativa–.Tómala, después de todo, es tuya.

Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que su hermano no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero ésa vez no iba a detenerse a explicar nada así que se limitó a sonreír con una de las sonrisas honestas que sólo dirigía un muy contadas ocasiones a las personas que apreciaba, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y estaba por salir como si nada cuando se dio cuenta de que aún había algo que debía decir, sin falta.

–Gaara, Kankuro y yo… queríamos decirte que te amamos, manténlo en mente, ¿de acuerdo?

Después salió de la habitación sin detenerse a ver la genuina sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano, pero suponiéndola, y sin saber tampoco cuánto significaban esas palabras para el muchacho.

Gaara observó un momento la puerta y después volvió la vista al libro.

Éste tenía una cubierta café y se veía ya era algo viejo, no tenía más inscripción que una ondas que formaban un rectángulo y la banda de la aldea en el lomo.

Nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, entonces, ¿por qué Temari había dicho que era suyo?

Extendió el brazo para tomarlo y lo abrió.

La primera página estaba vacía, pero en las siguientes había varias fotografías con los bordes amarillentos, en algunas estaba Temari sola, en otras con el Cuarto Kazekage, con Yashamaru y en otras con…

–Mamá –murmuró, sintiendo una familiaridad para con Karura que no había sentido más que una vez cuando era niño.

Había algunas líneas cerca, obviamente para que el dueño escribiera algo que le recordara la fotografía, pero estaban vacías.

En las siguientes páginas aparecía Kankuro tan despistado como siempre –o al menos lo suficiente como para que en ninguna de ellas hubiera mirado directamente a la cámara–, y las líneas habían sido llenadas con los rayones inseguros de un niño no mayor de tres años, seguramente Temari, pensó.

Después estaba Karura embarazada por tercera vez. Ésta lucía igual de radiante y feliz que en las anteriores, orgullosa de sí misma.

Una en específico que llamó su atención: Karura estaba sentada en el centro, con Temari a su izquierda y Kankuro a su derecha, detrás de ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros, se encontraba su esposo y al lado de éste, su hermano.

Pero era la última.

Debería haber supuesto que terminaría así, ¿qué habrían puesto en las páginas siguientes? ¿Expedientes y fotografías de personas asesinadas? Se dispuso a cerrar el álbum, pero al hacerlo las páginas se movieron y se dio cuenta de que detrás de esa hoja había otra fotografía.

No podía creerlo: era él, hacía más de dieciséis años, pero él sin duda.

En una estaba en brazos de Yashamaru y en otra lo rodeaban Kankuro y Temari.

Al pasar la hoja se dio cuenta de que también habían pasado los años, pues en la siguiente él debía de rondar los cinco.

Estaban los tres sentados en el suelo jugando con un títere. 

Recordaba ese día; era una de las pocas veces que había visto a sus hermanos durante los años que vivió con Yashamaru. Para su sorpresa las líneas habían sido ocupadas, y esta vez no por garabatos, sino por una letra bastante infantil que decía “Hoy visitamos a nuestro hermanito.”

Después había otra laguna. Y nuevamente no había nada hasta los once años, cuando los habían puesto en el mismo equipo. 

Obviamente no estaban abrazados ni nada que incluyera estar a menos de veinte centímetros el uno del otro; de hecho la única que parecía haberse dado cuente de la cámara era Temari, aunque probablemente ella la hubiera puesto allí. Las líneas nuevamente estaban escritas, esta vez con una letra más legible y firme: “Padre ha decidido ponernos a mis hermanos y a mí en un mismo equipo y a cargo del maestro más estricto que se puede encontrar de aquí a la Nube, y en quien más confía. A mí me ha encantado la idea, pero Gaara no ha querido ni vernos. No lo culpo. Después de todo, la culpa es nuestra…”

Después estaba otra de unos meses más tarde, cuando habían completado su primera misión de rango S. Honestamente había sido muy fácil. En ese momento había pensado que se debía al Shukaku, pero ahora sabía que el equipo había sido eficiente, que había sido tan fácil porque habían estado juntos; ahora comprendía.

Después había otra en blanco, pero ya había aprendido a pasarlas por alto, así que siguió para llegar a las más recientes, después de la penosa invasión a Konoha.

Ésta vez los tres miraban a la cámara y la separación entre ellos no era mayor que diez centímetros –lo que para esos tiempos ya era demasiado–. La caligrafía definitivamente había mejorado y era la que él identificaba como la de su hermana: poco delicada en los trazos y un poco inclinada. “No sé qué le haya dicho ése idiota de Konoha a Gaara, pero, sin duda funcionó. Le debo una disculpa a él y a toda la aldea… pero, sobre todo a Gaara, me pregunto si algún día podré decírselo…”

Después estaba él cuando se había convertido en Kazekage: “¡Lo consiguió! Siento como si me hubieran deshecho un nudo en el pecho. ¡Estoy orgullosa de él! Me pregunto qué habría dicho mamá si viviera, pero sin duda sé lo que padre estaría diciendo ¡habría tenido que retractarse en tantas cosas…!”

Temari… ¿ella realmente había hecho eso?

La última había sido tomada hacía relativamente poco: estaban los tres, juntos, en la entrada de la aldea.

Y entonces recordó una tarde hacía muchos años, no sin cierto dolor:

–Yashamaru, ¿no te duele?– preguntaba un pequeño de alrededor de seis años apuntando a la frente vendada de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos violetas.

–Sí, un poco, pero las heridas de la carne sanan y con la ayuda de la medicina se pueden curar aún más rápido –contestó sonriendo y se hincó para quedar a su altura–. Pero hay heridas que son aún más peligrosas. Las heridas del corazón, son más difíciles de sanar y hay ocasiones en que nunca sanan. Sin embargo, sí tienen cura, pero es un remedio un poco complicado, ya que sólo puede ser administrado por otra persona.

–¿Y qué es?– preguntaba con miedo el niño.

–¿No lo sabes, Gaara? Es algo que ya se te ha dado: amor

–¿Amor?

–Sí el amor es… el deseo del corazón de proteger lo que nos es querido, de procurarlo, como mi hermana lo hizo contigo –dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde descansaba el portarretratos con la fotografía de Karura, y Gaara, imitándolo, se había topado con los ojos entre grises y violáceos y con la amable sonrisa de su madre.

Amor, ¿no? En ese momento había pensado que todo era posible, sólo para poco después ser decepcionado y perder la esperanza al verse atacado por la persona en quien más confiaba, sin embargo, después de la pelea contra Naruto se había dado cuenta de que odiar a los demás solo iba a crear un círculo vicioso, y que lo que realmente volvía poderosa a una persona era el amor, “el deseo de proteger lo que nos es querido,” había dicho Yashamaru. Y, por eso, había decidido cambiar.

Había decidido perdonar en vez de odiar.

Al menos intentarlo, ¿lo había conseguido? Sus hermanos, la aldea, ¿lo habrían perdonado a él también? ¿Había encontrado su lugar o, como aquella vez, era sólo una ilusión? «El hogar es el lugar al que siempre puedes volver*», le había dicho Naruto en una ocasión, ¿podía, entonces creer que él lo había encontrado? Se preocupaba por la aldea, le importaba, pero, ¿él les preocupaba a ellos? ¿A Temari, a Kankuro…? No, no debía llamarlos por sus nombres de pila eran sus… hermanos, su… familia. La única que le quedaba.

Él les había hecho mucho daño, ahora se daba cuenta ¿Lo habrían perdonado? Al menos en ése momento estaban juntos. Al menos en ése momento tenían la oportunidad de recuperar algo de lo perdido. Y lo intentaría, intentaría recuperarlo. Y sabía que esta vez no estaría solo.

 

N.A.

1 El kompeitō o konpeitō es un caramelo japonés. La palabra kompeitō viene del portugués confeito, que significa ‘caramelo de azúcar’. Fue introducido en Japón por comerciantes europeos sobre los siglos XV o XVI. 

2 Sé que no se lo dice a Gaara, sino a Yukimaru, pero no pude resistirme, disculpen; además al escribir ésa parte en específico lo hice pensando en ése capítulo, por lo que me pareció que debía poner la frase.

Ahora, esto es lo que pasa cuando me pongo a divagar. Curiosamente escribí esto antes de los capítulos de la Cuarta Gran Guerra, por lo que me alegro que la versión de Kishi no haya venido a hechar por tierra la mía. Lo que pasa es que yo nunca creí que Kagura hubiera odiado a su hijo, a pesar de todo, la foto que ponían siempre me pareció a la de una buena persona, y su sonrisa siempre se me hizo demasiado amable y cálida como para alguien con tan mal corazón, por lo que me quedé pensando acerca de qué pasaría si, después de los exámenes chunnin, una vez que la relación de Gaara con sus hermanos no fuera tan tena él preguntara acerca de quién había sido la mujer que lo había traído al mundo y… bueno, escribí esto.

Como siempre, gracias a mi beta por checarme esto, ¡¡Cris, sabes que te amo!! 

Y, también como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como son eniales los tomo prestados.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por favor, díganme qué les pareció!


End file.
